Forum:List of staff pages
Two of these have sprung up lately - List of Street Cars staff and List of Underworld staff, in addition to the long-established List of Rovers staff article. As they were created without discussion, I'm starting one here so that we can decide which businesses need them before any more such pages are written. My feelings are that they should be reserved for the top tier businesses - the Rovers, the Corner Shop, Street Cars, and Underworld. They're the only ones that will have an article long enough, and have had enough staff in a multitude of roles over the years that it's worth splitting the articles in that fashion. The Kabin has the longevity, but a low turnover of staff so it's probably not necessary there but we'll see when a full article is written. David (talk) 21:43, August 24, 2018 (UTC) :Agreed. I think we should follow the rule set by characters and make the limit fifty staff. Anything else just isn't worth a separate page.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 21:48, August 24, 2018 (UTC) ::Street Cars has 40ish (quick count - some of them have had multiple roles there). David (talk) 21:55, August 24, 2018 (UTC) :::Apologises, I didn't realise that this needed a discussion - I thought discussions were for changes / new categories not for info being translated from one page to another. I wont be creating anymore until it has been discussed. I found the current states of the Underworld / Street Cars staff lists to be in poor conditions - on the Street Cars page the dates for current staff members were missing and multiple job roles were not listed (for example Lloyd was only listed as a former Owner and Driver while he was also a Switch Operator. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 22:09, August 24, 2018 (UTC) ::::I think one significant reason for the need of separate, more detailed, pages for the staff lists on certain businesses comes down to the fact that numerous people have had different jobs in the company but are only being credited as one single job (for example; for Underworld, Alya was credited in the "former Staff" section as "Owner 2014-2018" when in fact she had only been the owner in 2018 and was in a managerial position beforehand). So, I think it should not just rely on how many people have worked at the individual businesses, but also how many roles each person has taken on. Hope that makes sense. Xx-connor-xX (talk) 22:16, August 24, 2018 (UTC) :::::No need to apologise Connor - you've done a cracking job on both lists!! It was just a case of setting demarkation lines. please shout out if you think of any more that need a separate page.--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 23:17, August 24, 2018 (UTC) ::::::To add, the Rovers list was created way, way back in 2008 when we were really unsure about where we were going with the format of the site overall. With the size of the Rovers page itself, we would still probably have done a separate page--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 23:19, August 24, 2018 (UTC) :::::::I wanted Roy's Rolls and the Kabin to have their own list pages, but I think it would need a discussion as to how the pages are created (as they have the complications of being completely different businesses, or in the Kabin's case in a completely different property). Xx-connor-xX (talk) 00:53, August 25, 2018 (UTC)